


【DC/RoyJay】NaNoWriMo點文⑥

by AshuraXuan



Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @柳冉 點的NaNoWriMo點文，久等了不好意思-DC同人，CP是RoyJay/紅雙喜-看了下親點的梗就瞬間穿越到羅密歐與朱麗葉-總的來說這篇文是羅密歐與朱麗葉的現代AU（結局是HE）-被文中角色關係給搞混的可以看看後記，有角色設定（角色靈感都是來自羅密歐與朱麗葉）-角色OOC注意/多方視角注意-關愛不會想標題的文手，人人有責(x
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630336
Kudos: 4





	【DC/RoyJay】NaNoWriMo點文⑥

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

迪克完全沒想到他會在那個再也普通不過的午後迎來離家許久的傑森的歸來。他現在仍能清楚地想起當時他聽到阿福管家向他以及韋恩伯爵傳達這項消息時，他是如此迫不及待地跑到韋恩宅的大門口去迎接他的義兄弟。

但是，回來的卻不只有傑森一個人，跟在黑髮青年身後的還有傑森的戀人羅伊——同時也是自己的前任戀人，但是兩人已經和平分手了，如今只是普通的朋友關係——他露出燦爛的笑容，打算跟好久不見的兩人打招呼，但是一把嚴厲的聲音卻打斷了他的高昂興致。

「小子。我要見你家老子。現在。」

原來羅伊身後還站了一個人，迪克肯定自己是因為太興奮了所以沒察覺到。他抬頭一看，奎恩伯爵——羅伊的父親——雙手交叉于胸前，一臉就像是要殺人似的兇惡表情站在那兒。

「找我義父請問是有什麼事嗎，奎恩伯爵？」他體內雖然沒有韋恩家的血液，但他可是男人親手拉拔長大的，他決不允許那些對韋恩伯爵抱有敵意的人踏進韋恩大宅一步，「沒有事先預約的話可是見不到伯爵的喔。」

「你這小兔崽子——」「迪克，不得無禮。」

奎恩伯爵的怒氣還沒來得及爆發，他想見的那個人就已經出現在迪克身後了。韋恩伯爵拍了拍青年的肩膀，示意他先把兩個看起來狼狽又落魄的年輕人領進屋子。傑森在走過韋恩伯爵身邊時，忍不住抬頭望了高大的男人一眼。

「老頭子……」「我之後再跟你好好談一談。」男人只留下這麼一句話便不再把過多的注意力留在兒子身上，他往屋內伸出手，表示他歡迎奎恩伯爵的進入。被奎恩伯爵當場逮回家的傑森只好灰頭土臉地跟在迪克身後，但是他跟羅伊緊握在一起的手從頭到尾並沒有分開過，注意到這一點的迪克忍不住露出會心一笑。

XXX

也不知道韋恩伯爵是用上了多少的說服藝術（還是說他本來就這麼有本事），總之他成功讓頑固的奎恩伯爵答應讓羅伊與傑森在韋恩大宅過上一夜了。一臉不情願的奎恩伯爵在即將離開之際原本還打算隨便抓個韋恩宅的人來出出氣的，無奈負責把奎恩伯爵恭送出大門的是身經百戰的阿福，迪克、傑森與羅伊則完全不見人影，他只好哼了一聲，氣沖沖地離開了。

但是這並不表示傑森與羅伊就可以放下心頭大石了，因為眼前還有另一個難關是他們必須突破的——那就是傑森的父親，韋恩伯爵。異常精明的他自然明白自己的兒子心中打的是什麼算盤，所以他趁兩個年輕人還沒來得及做什麼之前就先出手，徹底斷絕他們的一切想法。

「阿福，麻煩你給傑森去給放水，讓他先洗個澡。不過等他出來之後，請務必直接把他帶到我的書房，我有事情要跟他當面談談。」迪克的視線下意識移到傑森身上，發現他的臉色似乎變得有些蒼白。望著傑森向他拋過來的求救眼神，迪克只能苦笑著搖了搖頭。這可是一家之主下的命令耶，有誰能違抗他呢。

一直站在傑森身旁的羅伊雖然沒有被指名，但是韋恩伯爵在進入書房之前逗留在他身上的眼神，卻足以讓羅伊在炎炎夏日打從心底感到寒氣逼人，他有些窘迫地朝高大的男人點點頭，但是後者卻沒有任何表示就直接閃身進入書房。

「傑森少爺，水已經給您放好了，請您隨我來。」就在這時阿福管家突然出聲打破了眾人之間的沉默，傑森向迪克點了點頭，再在羅伊臉頰上留下一個吻，便放開了對方的手跟著阿福走去。「不用指路了，阿福，我還認得浴室在哪裡。」「咦，是這樣的嗎？我還以為少爺是因為失去記憶了所以才幾年都不回家呢。」

「阿福！」明知道韋恩宅的管家就是這副毒舌的德行，但是傑森還是有些難堪又有些惱怒地炸開了毛，正當他打算反駁之時，阿福接下來說出的話讓他完全沉默下來。「傑森少爺，我了解您想要與羅伊少爺相守一生的心願，但是您也不可以因此就一點消息也沒留下就離家出走，你知道韋恩老爺還有理查德少爺是多麼擔心您嗎？」

雖然阿福並沒有把自己納入『擔心的對象』那一行列中，但是傑森還是可以從他的一字一句當中感受到這位老管家對自己的關心。「對不起，阿福。」

老管家搖了搖頭，輕輕拍了拍傑森的背後，說道「您要是真感到抱歉的話，那就請您好好跟韋恩伯爵溝通溝通。父子之間，沒有什麼事情是溝通解決不了的。這你可願意答應老阿福嗎？」

只要他不是固執到還聽得進人話的話……原本傑森是想這麼說的，但是他實在不忍心再在年邁的管家臉上再多增添擔憂的皺紋了，所以他只是沉默地點了點頭，而不知傑森此刻心中所想的阿福則露出了欣慰的微笑。

XXX

「所以？」迪克望著逐漸遠去的傑森與阿福的身影，開口問道。

「……所以？」羅伊把注意力轉回迪克身上，一臉狐疑地重複說道。

「拜託，我們才分手沒多少年，當初的默契就已經消失無蹤了啊？」迪克故作誇張地叫道，得到的反應就只有羅伊一臉尷尬地盯著自己。難不成都過了這麼久，羅伊還為了當初兩人分手的事耿耿於懷嗎？哦天啊，這還是之前他所認識的花花公子羅伊嗎！

「羅伊，我事先聲明，我們當初完全是在雙方同意之下才分手的，並沒有誰理虧誰佔便宜這一說法；然而現在過去了好幾年，你對我的態度就這樣？這還算是一個男人的作為嗎？你再這樣耿耿於懷下去我就真要生氣了。」

對迪克的脾氣了然於心的羅伊這才鬆了一口氣。他自己也不想要扭扭捏捏的，但是這麼多年不見，他實在無法猜測迪克這個前男友會對自己跟他的兄弟交往這件事抱持著何種看法。不過照現在這種情勢看來，情況應該還算樂觀吧。

「所以，你不打算告訴我你是怎麼跟小翅膀認識的嗎？」

小翅膀？他說的應該就是傑森吧。「我們在五年前的舞會上認識的。」

「五年前的……啊，就是那場在大都會的舞會！Kal-El親王舉辦的，對吧！」迪克一臉的恍然大悟，「怪不得小翅膀從那場舞會回來時就怪怪的，原來是因為你！我還以為是——」噢糟糕，迪克連忙捂住自己的嘴，幸好自己來得及剎車，沒有把不必要的事情給說出來。

「還以為什麼？」羅伊詫異地問道，迪克還沒想好該怎麼回答他時，門鈴突然響了起來。「啊，阿福應該沒空應門，我去看看是誰喔。」說完便往大門跑去，不管這下找上門來的是誰，迪克都決定要給對方一個吻，因為對方解救了自己于水深火熱之中。

羅伊應該不知道五年前那場舞會其實是Kal-El親王為了把他的兒子Kon-El伯爵介紹給傑森認識才舉辦的吧，所以迪克決定不要犯蠢在羅伊面前提起這件事，免得節外生枝。他突然有所明白為什麼布魯斯當初會阻止傑森與羅伊交往了，有一部分原因怕是會讓Kal-El親王難堪吧，所幸親王在知道了事實之後並沒有決定追究下去，更別提對傑森一點意思也沒有的Kon-El伯爵了。

迪克打開了韋恩家的大門，門外站著一名高大的女性與一位斯文秀氣的男生，「Kori！提姆！你們怎麼會來？」迪克一臉驚訝地問道。

「我們聽說羅伊跟傑森回來了，所以想過來看看他們，」Koriand'r微笑回答道。她是奎恩伯爵的姪女，從小就跟羅伊玩在一起，既是他的堂姐也是他的青梅竹馬，「不歡迎我們來嗎？」

「不不，這怎麼可能呢，」迪克彎下腰，在Koriand'r伸過來的手背上印上一吻，「我只是沒想到消息竟然傳得如此快速，你們這麼快就知道了。」

「忘記了我的能力了嗎，迪克？」提姆一臉自信地說道。他是傑森的發小，從小兩人就是一起打架長大的，沒人能想到他們倆的友情竟然還能持續到現在，「我可是從小就想要成為偵探啊，以為這種大事能瞞過我多久？」

「哈哈，看來我真的是太小看你了……」迪克象征性的抱了下提姆，便把兩人引入屋內。

XXX

『篤篤』

傑森聽到窗外傳來被敲擊的聲音便下意識轉過頭看了一眼，卻發現那個有過一面之緣的紅髮青年正站在窗台外朝自己招招手。他匆忙跑過去，打開了窗口讓對方進來。「你怎麼會來這裡？？有被人看見嗎？」

羅伊一聲不響便抱住了眼前自己朝思暮想的男生，拼命汲取對方身上那淡淡的香皂味。「想你了，所以就過來了，」他抬起傑森的下巴，在他的嘴邊吻了下。「難道你不想我嗎？」傑森一聽到這句話，原本極為放鬆的身體立刻緊繃起來，他一臉深沉地離開了羅伊的懷抱，轉身背對著他。

「我不是說過了我們倆是沒有未來的嗎？」羅伊擅自來找自己，使傑森的內心感到喜憂參半。羅伊對他的心意讓他感到受寵若驚，他從迪克跟羅伊開始交往時就認識對方了，但是他完全沒想到自己會在大都市的舞會見到羅伊，而且他竟然還來搭訕自己；羅伊那開朗的性格與活潑的身影，在自己心中留下的印象甚至比五官端正、溫文儒雅的Kon-El伯爵還更來得深刻，在他還沒發現對方的真實身份之前他早就深陷情網了。

說來說去這一切都要怪迪克吧！明明他之前都跟羅伊交往過了，為什麼他不知道羅伊是奎恩伯爵的兒子啊？還嫌韋恩家與奎恩家之間的恩怨不夠複雜嗎？？如果他一開始就知道羅伊是奎恩家的人的話，那他就不會陪他聊天陪了一個晚上，而是直接接受Kon-El伯爵一起吃晚餐的邀請了。

「吾愛，別不理睬我，」原本該是情意綿綿的一句話，傳到傑森耳裡卻讓他渾身都起了雞皮疙瘩，他有些惱怒地轉過來看著羅伊，「臥槽你說話也未免太做作了吧！把自己當成羅密歐了不成？」

「我們兩家是死對頭的確是不爭的事實啊，」羅伊有些落寞地說道，「但是我絕不會讓我們倆的結局像羅密歐與朱麗葉那樣淒慘的。」

「你想發白日夢的話到別處發去，別——」傑森揮了揮手表示對羅伊說的話一點都不在意，但是羅伊卻猛地抓住了他的手掌。

「跟我一起走吧。」

「什——」傑森被從未在羅伊臉上出現過的認真表情給嚇到了，一句話也答不上來，羅伊見此便趁勝追擊道，「我知道你清楚聽到我說什麼了，我希望你能跟我一起離開，我們一起掙脫這家族的束縛，去尋找屬於我們倆的新天地吧。」

XXX

「唉，被狠狠地訓了一頓啊……」傑森一從韋恩伯爵的書房裡出來，便直接回到他的寢室往床上一倒，羅伊連忙過去安慰他的戀人，迪克則一臉無奈地聳了聳肩。

布魯斯本來就是這樣的人，難道你還是第一天認識他不成？

「這麼說，伯爵還是不肯承認我們倆嗎？」羅伊一臉的挫敗，「我到底是哪一點惹伯爵不滿了啊……」

「只要你那輕浮的性格收斂點，說不定布魯斯就能立刻接受你了呢，」迪克一臉不以為意，一點也不負責任地說道，結果羅伊直接朝他怒目而視。

「說我輕浮，你自己也不遑多讓吧。更別提伯爵還要每一天見到你了。」

「你不輕浮的話就不會在跟我分手之後還來招惹我的兄弟了。」

「這根本就兩回事！我對傑森是真心的——」

「別再吵了！還嫌我不夠煩嗎！？」

「嗚，寶貝別生氣，我不是故意的，」羅伊趕緊摩挲著傑森的頭髮，那模樣看起來就像是在安撫一只發怒的貓，迪克忍不住笑了出來，「嗷，小翅膀怕是吃醋了吧。」

「喂，誰吃醋了啊！」

這群男孩真是沒一個靠譜的。Koriand'r搖了搖頭，提出了她自己的觀點，「我覺得羅伊的性格並不是韋恩伯爵如此針對他的主要原因，難道你們不覺得正因為他是我叔父的兒子所以伯爵才這麼討厭他的嗎？就……韋恩跟奎恩之間的恩恩怨怨，你們也知道的。」

「如果伯爵真是因為我是個奎恩所以才不接受我的話，那我願意拋棄奎恩這個名字，反正它對我來說不如你重要。」傑森對羅伊如此認真的提議感到非常感動，但是他一想到要是被奎恩伯爵知道了的話他會有什麼的反應就忍不住頭痛；說真的，跟羅伊的父親相比，自家的老頭子已經可以算得上是個老好人了。

「不需要犧牲如此重大，因為我想到了一個辦法，」正當眾人都陷入愁雲慘霧的氣氛當中，原本一語不發的提姆突然語出驚人道。

「你真的有辦法嗎，提寶？」傑森驚訝得從床上彈了起來，他望著一臉平靜的提姆，突然覺得這個從小打架打到大的青梅竹馬根本就是上天派來幫助自己度過難關的天使。

「辦法我是有的，但是我只能把結局強硬轉換成最低限度的happy ending，也就是說只是治標不治本，真要達成百分百的『他們從此幸福快樂地生活在一起』的話，還是得靠你們兩人，怎樣？」提姆挑眉問道，「覺得自己有能力做到嗎？」

傑森與羅伊互相對視了一下，接著便不約而同地笑了出來，傑森牽住羅伊的手，轉過頭再次望著提姆，「告訴我們應該怎麼做。」

這就對了。提姆露出了開心的笑容。

XXX

就在羅伊與傑森被抓回來的當天晚上，奎恩伯爵在吃晚餐的時候，聽到了一項讓他頓時食慾全消的消息。

「你說的可是真的嗎，Kori？」奎恩伯爵雖然一臉鎮定，但是他握在手中的湯匙已經在顫抖了，而這正是Koriand'r想要的效果，越明顯越好，於是她便裝出一副驚慌失措的模樣說道，「是的，羅伊與傑森再次逃跑了。聽說韋恩伯爵非常憤怒，他這次還親自出馬要把兩人給逮回來。」

奎恩伯爵突然大力地往桌子一拍，把奎恩夫人給嚇得不輕，「那個韋恩！我就知道他堅持把兩人留在他家是有不好的意圖，看來他這是存心把他們放走了！那這次我就親自把他們帶回來，不過我會把他們帶來這裡，我再也不會把他們帶去那個老蝙蝠的地方了！」說完便氣沖沖地帶著手下出去了，留下驚魂未定的夫人與Koriand'r。

「奧利弗這個傢伙……都多大歲數了做事還是那麼衝動！氣死我了！希望羅伊與傑森不要有事就好……」奎恩夫人疲累地揉了揉太陽穴，她一邊為丈夫的壞脾氣感到氣惱，另一面又還要擔心兩個孩子的安危。Koriand'r在心底對自己的叔母道了聲歉，她提議道，「叔母，我扶你上樓休息吧。」

「不用不用，我又不是七老八十的老人家會隨時暈倒的那種，」奎恩夫人揮了揮手，「哎，還是繼續吃晚餐吧，不要理你叔父了。」

「那叔母，我先去發個信息，之後再回來陪妳一起吃。」

「欸，是韋恩家那個叫迪克的小子嗎？羅伊之前的男朋友？」

「咦，您怎麼這麼說？」

奎恩夫人望著Koriand'r一臉疑惑的表情，忍不住笑了出來，「噢，你別想瞞過你叔母了，Kori，你喜歡那個小夥子吧？」

「呃，不，不是這樣的——」

還是不要繼續跟叔母爭執這件事了，先給提姆發送信息要緊！

「啊，臉紅了啊……」

「叔母！！」

XXX

「喂，真的要這麼做嗎？」夜晚寒冷的風，徐徐吹過羅伊與傑森的臉，兩人此刻正坐在高譚橋的欄杆上，雙腳一搖一擺地在空中搖蕩，看起來一點也不像一對逃逸的情侶。

「戲都已經演到一半了現在才來罷演是咋回事？」傑森說道，「要是我們倆搞砸了，不只是我們家那兩個老頭子會殺了我們，提姆說不定是第一個衝上來的。」

「就因為我們壞了他的計劃？」羅伊一臉的不可置信，「噢真是個可怕的控制狂。」

「沒錯他就是個天殺的控制狂——」

「傑森！！」

一聲狂怒的叫喊讓兩人雙雙回過頭來，只見韋恩伯爵一臉深沉地站在橋邊，全身的氣勢凌冽得巴不得把眼前這兩個讓他不省心的毛頭小子給大卸八塊，覺得自己看到『地獄』的兩人不由得暗暗吞了口口水。

「糟糕，這下真沒退路了……」

「我剛才不是說了嗎……哎總之我們就先拖延時間，然後打從心底希望提姆的計劃可以成功吧……」傑森跟羅伊說完了悄悄話，便瞬間換上一副悲慟的表情，他朝韋恩伯爵的方向大喊道，「別過來！不然我們就跳下去了！」

韋恩伯爵那一瞬間露出的驚訝表情簡直是世間奇景，要不是傑森跟羅伊如今身處如此緊張的情況下他們倆還真想拿出手機來拍下這百年難得一見的一刻。很可惜那表情只是一閃而過罷了，男人很快就再次恢復鎮定了。

「不要說傻話，快過來這裡。」

「韋恩伯爵，除非你答應讓我們倆在一起，不然我就直接帶著傑森投胎下輩子了！」羅伊邊圈住傑森的肩膀邊說道，他的舉動雖讓傑森感到窩心，但是卻似乎更加激怒了青年的父親。韋恩伯爵臉色陰沉地盯著羅伊，這還是他第一次表露出如此帶有敵意的表情，跟現在相比他之前對待羅伊的態度幾乎可以算得上是友善了。

「你要死就自己去死，把我的兒子還給我。」正當兩人被韋恩伯爵的氣勢給震懾住時，從另一邊傳來的叫喊聲讓他們同時都被嚇了一跳。

「叫我的兒子去死？那你先跨過我的尸體！」

韋恩伯爵把視線移向聲音的來源，發現原來是自己的老冤家來報到了。他露出個冷笑，說道：「這就是你教出來的好兒子嗎？教唆我的兒子一起去死的中二青年？」

「誰教唆你的兒子了！？指不定提出這個餿主意的人是你那叛逆的兒子呢！」

眼看這場爭吵有越演越烈的趨勢，羅伊與傑森都情不自禁想找一個地方躲起來，無奈戲還得繼續演下去，而他們倆還得繼續坐著吹晚風，直到關鍵人物出現。

提姆，要是你的計劃臨時出亂子的話，之後就等著被我宰吧！

「都在吵些什麼？」啊，關鍵人物總算來了！傑森與羅伊都不約而同地屏住了呼吸，雖然提姆事先已經跟他們說過了，但是他們還是很好奇Kal-El親王會怎樣處理他們之間的事。

親王先看了看靜止不語的兩個伯爵，再望著坐在橋上的年輕人，原本失望的眼神頓時變成關心的眼神，他朝兩人伸出了手掌，「晚上的風多涼，先下來我們再好好聊聊，好不好？」

嗚親王實在太溫柔了，要是自己也有這麼溫柔的父親多好！要不是羅伊謹記著提姆的勸告『除非你們的父親已經承認你們之間的關係否則什麼也別答應他們』，他早就乖乖聽對方的話從橋上下來了，所以他只得硬著頭皮說道，「我們不下來！不被家長所祝福的戀情，我們到底還有什麼存活的意義？倒不如死了投胎下輩子再在一起好了！」

羅伊原本想說一不做二不休，乾脆做得更逼真點好了，他便緊緊抓住傑森的手臂作狀要往下跳，哪知這突然的舉動卻嚇了傑森一跳，他的身子晃了晃，一個不穩便直接從欄杆上掉下去，而本來就抱著傑森的羅伊自然也逃不過落水的命運了。

「呀！！！」

「羅伊！！」

「傑森！！」

羅伊你這個蠢貨，我再也不要理你了。

XXX

待傑森清醒過來時，他感覺到自己正躺在軟綿綿的床上，周圍還充斥著模糊不清吱吱喳喳的耳語，讓他感到煩躁不已。

「哦哦哦他醒了！」

「他會沒事吧？」

「醫生看過了，說是沒事的。」

「真是嚇死我了啊！」

「……喂，你們都吵死了啊」傑森揮了揮手，像趕蒼蠅似的想把周圍的人都給趕走。

「傑森，你沒事真是太好了！」傑森原本想坐起來的，卻立刻就被羅伊撲倒在床上，他把頭轉向反方向，表明不想見到他，「你走開，我暫時不想見到你。」

「傑森QAQ」羅伊祭出可憐狗狗眼的攻勢想藉此博取傑森的同情，無奈傑森以及房間內的其他人都不買他的賬。提姆更是直接把羅伊推到一旁去，自個兒坐上了傑森的床，「我只是要求你們演一齣雙雙有意要殉情的戲，沒想到你們還真跳水了。」

「你明知道我不諳水性的！這全都要怪羅伊！」傑森氣不打一處來，他伸出食指，惡狠狠地指向正蹲在角落畫圈圈的羅伊。

「我都知道。不過我不得不說，雖然你們沒按照我的劇本來，但是正因為你們的『即興演出』，事情的發展已經大大超出了我的預料之外，比我想象的還好呢，」提姆笑道，「恭喜你，傑森，你跟羅伊的父親總算願意承認你們的關係了。我不清楚這是他們自己想通后所做的決定還是一時驚嚇腦子短路了，不過Kal-El親王教訓兩位伯爵的情景真是太經典了，很遺憾你錯過了這個經典鏡頭。」

一下子太多信息湧入傑森的腦海，使他突然感到一陣暈眩，他嘴巴一松，已經周旋在舌尖處許久的問題便立刻跳出來了，「提姆，告訴我你是怎麼有辦法聯絡上親王的。」

提姆並未回答傑森的問題，他只是得意地笑了笑，在眾人狐疑的目光中緩緩走到門邊並把房門打開，瞬間就有一顆頭探了進來，「你沒事了嗎，傑森？」

「Kon-El伯爵！你怎麼會在這裡？」傑森這下更是百思不得其解了，提姆怎麼會認識Kon-El？

「真是嚇死我了，我昨晚接到了提姆的電話，他著急地說你跟羅伊因為家長的反對所以打算一起殉情，讓我去請求我父王出面調解，」說著說著他就把視線移到提姆身上，眼中的欣賞之情不言而喻，「雖然是有點突兀，不過提姆提出這樣的建議真是非常有道理，畢竟只有父王才有資格勸誡兩位伯爵，不管怎樣，幸好到最後全部人都沒事，而且你們還能在一起，真是太好了呢。」

傑森只能目瞪口呆地看著Kon-El伯爵娓娓道來整件事的來龍去脈，他再次把視線轉向提姆，只見對方一臉毫不在意地聳了聳肩，就好像他跟這整件事一點兒關係都沒有似的。

提姆，我說你啊，你這策劃戰略的功力已經逆天了啊……

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 【後記】
> 
> 我把角色設定放這裡了www（有看過羅密歐與朱麗葉原著的歡迎來跟我核對角色）
> 
> 大都市的统治者  
> Kal-El親王：大都會的國王，禁止奎恩家族與韋恩家族互相敵視。  
> Kon-El伯爵：親王的兒子。
> 
> 韋恩家族  
> 韋恩伯爵 Bruce Wayne: 韋恩家族族長。  
> 傑森Jason：韋恩的兒子，擁有堅強的意志力。  
> 提姆Tim: 傑森的發小。  
> 迪克Dick: 韋恩的養子，是羅伊的前恋人。
> 
> 奎恩家族  
> 奎恩伯爵 Oliver Queen: 奎恩家族族長。  
> 奎恩夫人 Dinah Lance: 奎恩家族女族長。  
> 羅伊Roy：奎恩的兒子，在舞會上對傑森一見鍾情，與傑森私定終身。  
> 星火Koriand'r：奎恩之姪女，羅伊的摯友。


End file.
